


from eden.

by moonlixs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, D/s undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Parties, Riding, Shameless Smut, alcohol consumption, kim seungmin best boy, surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlixs/pseuds/moonlixs
Summary: felix never really went to parties.until, one night he did. and it was more than worth it, meeting a certain lee minho.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	from eden.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER —
> 
> characters in this story DO engage in sex while inebriated. they’re not necessarily drunk, and i do my best to express clear consent through their interactions, but if it still makes you uncomfortable, please read with caution! or better yet, don’t read it at all! stay safe <3
> 
> this is for all three (3) whole minlixers out there. y’all are the real mvps

Parties, in general, weren’t really Felix’s thing. A sea of sweaty bodies, all dancing to some bass-hosted EDM song while getting wasted off their asses? Pass.

The only problem being that Felix was best friends with Hwang Hyunjin – their university years’ resident party goer. How Felix – introverted, shy Felix – ended up being close friends with the guy, he hadn’t a clue.

And if there was one thing Hyunjin was dead set on, it was getting Felix out of his dorm room and into one of his insane parties. Something Felix was adamant about not doing.

And yet, here he was. Sitting on the bed while his best friend raided his closet, loudly whining about Felix’s choice in fashion.

“Do you have anything that’s not pastel in here? Good god.” Hyunjin groaned, sticking his head out momentarily to glare at the younger.

“Listen, those sweaters are comfy! I didn’t really plan on doing anything tonight, anyway.” The younger huffed defensively.

“Oh no, don’t think you’re getting out of that easily! Wait here, I’ll be right back.” And with that, Hyunjin was out of his room, the sound of the front door slamming echoing through the dorm.

Seungmin, his dorm-mate, poked his head through the doorway. “Did you stab Hyunjin…? He ran out like you threatened his dog or something.”

Felix snorted. “I think he went out to grab clothes? He’s insisting I go to this party with him tonight.” A look of dawning realization crossed his features, and yet Seungmin could already tell, shutting the younger down almost immediately.

“I’m not going, Lix, no matter how much you beg. I have an essay due tonight.” 

Felix frowned. “Lame.”

Seungmin could only chuckle, patting the blonde’s head supportively.

The front door slammed open, announcing Hyunjin’s return, and Seungmin nearly fell off of the bed from his half-sitting-half-kneeling position. “Jesus,” He grumbled. “He’s going to break our front door one of these days.”

Felix didn’t even register Hyunjin’s presence in the room before a heavy load of clothes were being tossed in his lap.

“Go, go, bathroom, c’mon!” Hyunjin urged. Felix rushed in the shoebox-sized room to change, only catching glimpses of the clothes he was apparently going to be wearing before putting them on, (he probably could have spent a few moments examining them at the very least, but what could he say? Hyunjin’s rushing rubbed off on him.)

“Don’t look at your reflection yet!” Hyunjin called as the younger finally pulled on the shoes the other had tossed at him.

Strange request, but alright. Felix trusted Hyunjin. Poor judgement? That depended on whether or not Hyunjin had the younger looking like a clown in front of half of their university in an hour.

“Alright, alright, fine,” Felix said, exiting the bathroom straight into the waiting arms of his best friend. “I didn’t peek. Where did Seungminnie go?”

Hyunjin grinned, “Just in his bedroom. He’ll have to wait to see the full look, as will you. Just trust me, yeah?”

That was easier said than done, when not five minutes later Hyunjin was applying all kinds of makeup onto Felix’s face – some that the younger himself had never even heard of.

“You seem a little too eager to get a hold of me to dress up.” Felix observed at Hyunjin applied something powdery to his eyelids.

“Trust me on this one Lix. A ton of people already think you’re cute. Now you’ll be hot.”

The younger didn’t get a chance to give a retort to that comment before Hyunjin was demanding he pucker his lips.

“Alright! Should be it. Let me see… Seungminnie!”

Felix was about to protest when the younger walked in, immediately stopping in the doorway once he caught sight of his dorm-mate.

“Wow,” He breathed. “Wow. Lix… you look, like, hot. Wow.”

The blonde could just feel his face flaming red, Hyunjin’s self-satisfied laughter echoing in the background as he tried to cover his face without smearing any makeup.

“Okay, okay. You can look in the mirror, Lix.”

He turned towards the full length mirror that rested against his wall and– oh. Wow.

The first thing he noticed was the outfit – a silky semi see-through shirt tucked into leather pants, paired with simple black combat boots.

The makeup was what really did it though. Dark, shimmery eyeshadow surrounded his eyes, making them look even deeper than before – a feat before thought impossible. That with the deep red lipstick layered with gloss? Even Felix could admit that he looked pretty hot.

“Wow, Hyunjin. Guess I don’t give you enough credit in this department, do I?” He murmured, still a bit entranced by the way his eyeshadow seemed to catch the light as it shimmered, subtly changing tones.

He could see the older grinning in the mirror’s reflection. Seungmin still looked relatively dumbstruck; the blonde could feel his face heat up at the thought.

“A-alright, ready Jin?”

“God, am I ever? Let’s go.”

They bid goodbye to Seungmin, the younger simultaneously asking and threatening them to stay safe in that distinctly Seungmin-like way.

“Alright!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “Let’s introduce you to your first Sophomore year party!”

——–————

The party was loud, that was the first thing that really registered for Felix. The mix of booming music and overwhelming chatter of guests reached his ears immediately, and he couldn’t help but flinch.

Hyunjin patted his shoulder sympatheticall, “You get used to it,” He mumbled into the blondes ear, who nodded.

Hyunjin grabbed his hand, leading the younger to what he assumed was the kitchen. One of the counters was covered in alcohol and the remnants of a bag of red solo cups. It was a lot quieter in here though, the music much more muffled.

“How you feeling?” Hyunjin asked, letting the younger regroup himself – he knew firsthand how disorienting the party atmosphere could be for the inexperienced.

“Fine, fine. Good, even.” Felix said, mostly confident.

“Hyunjin, hey.”

Both boys turned, coming face to face with a boy just about Felix’s height. And wow. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, frankly. The blonde couldn’t pull his eyes away, even after he had started talking to Hyunjin.

“Who’s this?” Mystery Guy asked, turning his attention to the now blushing blonde who was trying very hard to look like he wasn’t just staring at the other in awe.

“Oh! Duh, sorry. Hyung, Felix. Felix, meet Minho-hyung.”

Minho’s eyes crinkled in a smile, and maybe Felix was just that whipped, but it made the other’s eyes even more gorgeous to him.

“H-hi! Nice to, uh, meet you Minho-ssi,” Felix stumbled, internally slamming his face into a wall. Wow, that was pathetic.

The other only seemed endeared by his awkwardness, thank God, and extended a hand. “Call me hyung. Pleasure meeting you, Felix.”

The blonde had to physically push down a gulp, because wow, this insanely attractive guy was literally just talking to him. That was cool. Super cool.

“I’ve gotta go find Chan hyung. I’ll leave you two to it!” Before Felix could object (maybe saying something along the lines of what the fuck get back here you traitor,) Hyunjin was gone, lost in the sea of churning bodies and pounding bass.

Minho paused for a moment, and the younger genuinely expected him to come up with some lame excuse to leave. He wouldn’t have been shocked in the slightest – his friend had left him alone with some lame sophomore with zero party experience, who wouldn’t want out of that?

“Want a drink?” Minho said instead. Felix blinked for a second, processing.

“Sure, yeah, thank you!”

And soon there was a cup pressed into his hand, filled halfway with some kind of alcohol. Frankly, Felix didn’t really care what it was, as long as it got him buzzed enough to handle a conversation with Minho without tripping over every other syllable.

And yeah, it definitely did that. After a few minutes the two of them had discovered their shared love of dance, and the conversation seemed to lead itself soon after.

They only stopped for the occasional refill on drinks, and Felix was well into tipsy territory by the time Minho asked him if he wanted to dance.

His mildly inebriated brain had no trouble whatsoever accepting that offer, even with the increasingly suggestive songs booming through the speakers.

The atmosphere within the sea of other guests was heavy. Almost seductive in a way with the music playing in the background.

The haze of alcohol coupled with the darkness and the warmth of Minho behind him surely spiked Felix’s confidence – as well as the other’s.

The hand on his ass was the first clue-in that things were beginning to heat up, and yet Felix had no qualms about it. Facing away from the older, he could feel rather than see how the other was reacting to everything. He could feel every muscle twitch against his back, every not-so-subtle grind into his ass for relief.

The song changed to something slower, darker. Something akin to what Felix would find Hyunjin dancing to, and yet never had the confidence in his own visuals to attempt.

Right there, pressed up against one of the most attractive man he’s ever seen, surrounded by a sea of tipsy university students, he feels like he could nail a choreography to this song ten times over.

“Wanna bring this upstairs?” Minho was voice was breathy against the shell of the younger’s ear, and a hand tightened on his waist that he hadn’t realized was there before.

Felix nodded almost immediately, letting the older lead him through the crowd hand-in-hand.

Lips were on the blondes neck before they reached a bedroom – pushed against a wall in the hallway, he couldn’t help but whimper as Minho took it upon himself to imprint mark after mark onto the sensitive skin under his jawline.

Felix only pulled away when the tightening in his pants bordered on painfully with how hard it was. Against his thigh, he could feel Minho’s as well – he figured they could both benefit from finding a bed.

“Bedroom?” He all but gasped, breathless after the elder’s ministrations. Wordlessly, Minho led them a few feet to the left where he kicked a door open, and finally, finally connected their lips together.

Minho’s lips were a multitude of contradictions, searing hot yet comforting, demanding and letting him set the pace all at once. It was dizzying. It was perfect.

The two of them stumbled back, eventually hitting what felt like a mattress and falling back. The fleeting thought that it must have been Minho’s bedroom they were in was gone the moment their lips sealed together again.

Parting heavily, Felix was almost whining in pure need, but the cloud of lust couldn’t block out one certain persistent thought of his;

“Let me suck you off, God, please,” Minho’s eyes seemed to widen comically for a moment, maybe just taking in the fact that there was a tiny blonde in his lap absolutely begging to get the older’s cock in his mouth.

“Go ahead, baby,” Felix’s grin in response could almost be called innocent if it wasn’t paired with the blonde in question sliding down onto his knees, hurriedly unbuttoning Minho’s pants.

He almost moaned out loud after wrestling the elder out of his boxers, finally getting his dick in hand. It was pretty, as far as dicks went in his opinion. Flushed pink with an upwards curve, he couldn’t help but give a few kitten licks to the head.

Minho hissed a breath through the gaps in his teeth, momentarily sliding his hand through the younger’s blonde locks and tugging a bit. He was about to let go and apologize when Felix put a hand on his wrist, eyes saying everything for him while his mouth was a little occupied.

“Hm, you like that?” Minho hummed, tugging a little bit more as the younger finally enveloped the tip into his mouth, using a spit-slicked hand to pump the rest that wasn’t in his mouth yet.

He nodded the best he could around the cock in his mouth, feeling the grip in his hair tighten ever-so-slightly as he lowered himself further down onto the older’s dick.

Minho groaned, barely resisting the urge to buck into the warm cavern that was the younger’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Lix-” The blonde averted his eyes upward for just a moment, watching the other with a darkened gaze. His bottom lip was red and bitten raw, and yet his teeth still chewed on it to muffle his groans. Felix wanted to change that.

Diving back down with even more vigor than before, he finally took the entirety of Minho into his mouth.

Felix could feel the tip brush against the back of his throat. Doing his best to push through without gagging too much, he stayed there, tongue idly doing wonders to the other before he had to pull back to breathe.

“God…” Minho sighed, running a hand through the blonde’s hair in a motion that was surprisingly intimate for the situation, “You’re incredible.”

As if that wasn’t enough of a confidence boost in and of itself, the look in the elder’s eyes was nothing short of awe.

Felix flashed a soft smile, eyes crinkling into crescent right before resuming his earlier work, intent on dragging the elder over the edge.

He got impressively close to doing in a pretty short amount of time, too. Listening to Minho’s moans only increase in volume as time went on only spurred him further.

“Shit– close, Lix–” Minho pulled away before the younger could do much else, only throwing him a soft smile in reaction to the other’s very prominent pout. “Not yet, baby. C’mon, get up here.”

Felix was quick to get to his feet and onto the mattress.

“Can you undress for me Lix?” Minho asked, not-so-subtly eyeing the bulge in the younger’s pants, “I wanna help you out too.”

It felt like ages to Felix, trying to pull off the cursed leather pants Hyunjin had stuck him in. Undoubtedly it was only a few moments, but Felix was pretty sure he needed the older on him, like, yesterday.

Lix glanced over to the man in question – he’d shed his clothes as well somewhere between Felix’s struggle with the leather pants.

“Good boy,” Minho breathed, “Come sit.”

Somewhere along the line, the older had evidently grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, though Felix wasn’t entirely sure when he had.

Minho’s lips felt just the same as they had before, conflicting in all the right ways. His tongue dipped into the blonde’s mouth, exploring more and more as it pleased. Working little whimpers and sighs out of Felix, what would be an embarrassing amount of times if he hadn’t been completely overwhelmed with lust.

“Can I?” Minho asked, referring to the hand that had been ghosting around the younger’s hole for a quite a while now. Felix nodded desperately. “Alright, lay down for me.”

Felix could say with just about one-hundred percent certainty that he’d never had someone prep him as gently as Minho did. The brunette was so considerate with everything he did, asking before adding more fingers, always making sure he was comfortable.

It wasn’t until Felix was squirming on the sheets, three fingers deep and practically sobbing in desperation for Minho to just fuck him already that the older finally complied, deeming Felix ready enough.

Rolling on the condom quicker than he realized posible, Minho lifted the younger up by the thighs, gesturing for Felix to wrap his arms around his neck for support as he lined himself up with the blonde’s slick hole.

“Please,” Felix whimpered, hiding his face in the other’s neck, “Want it. Please, hyung.”

Minho complied, slowly lowering the younger down until he was fully seated on his cock. If the almost constant string of whines and pleas escaping Felix’s mouth was any indication, then he wasn’t feeling much discomfort, if any. Still, Minho had to make sure.

“If anything hurts or it gets too much, tell me, okay baby?”

Lix nodded immediately, breathless “yes, hyung”s escaping before he buried his face back into the older’s neck, softly biting at the exposed skin there.

They set the pace together, hips working in unison to keep a steady beat. That was until, at least, Felix spoke up.

“Y-you can go a little harder if you want, hyung.” He mumbled, finally looking the brunette in the eyes.

“If you’re sure, alright Lixie.”

And Minho certainly didn’t under-deliver on his word – he sped up almost immediately, thrusting harder into the younger’s tight heat as Felix lost the rhythm, content to sit and take dick like he was born for it.

“Hyung, fuck–! ‘m close,” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the older continued to thrust into him. That, with the added friction of his cock against the older’s abdomen, was sending him hurdling to the edge much quicker than he expected.

“Not yet baby,” Minho said lowly, “Wait for me, yeah? I know you can do it.”

Lix whimpered his affirmation, clearly struggling to obey but attempting for all he was worth.

Minho, not wanting to be too awfully mean about it, sped up his thrusts even more to push himself closer to the edge. It wouldn’t take very long now, but from the cacophony of pathetic whines leaving Felix’s raw-bitten lips, the blonde clearly wouldn’t be lasting too much longer either.

“Close, Lixie?” He asked. If the tears welling up in the blondes eyes weren’t confirmation enough, the string of “yes yes ‘m close!” was a dead giveaway. “Good boy,” Minho added, nearly breathless. “Me too.”

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach release after that. The moment Minho gave Felix permission to do so, the blonde was coming, hard. Spurts of white painted both of their chests as his symphony on moans and pleas reached its all-time high.

Minho came shortly thereafter, pushed overboard by the tight, wet heat clamping down as Lixie came undone around him.

“Fuck, Lix…” Minho sighed, resting his forehead against the other’s as they both drifted down from their high. Felix made a whining sound akin to an angry toddler when Minho pulled out to discard the condom, but was otherwise content to let him grab a towel to clean the two of them up.

Lix huffed, flopping down onto the mattress and pulling Minho down with him, immediately diving down to burrow his head in the elder’s chest. Minho let him, not being able to stop the endeared smile from crossing his features.

“We should probably take a shower, Lix,” He mumbled. Felix shook his head, Minho feeling the younger’s hair brush across his sternum.

“Mmm, no. Wanna sleep.”

Minho sighed. Knowing he couldn’t deny Felix the rest that he certainly deserved after such a night, he was content to let the younger nuzzle his chest as his breathing evened out, evidently falling asleep.

Minho himself felt sleep coming for him as well, pulling heavy on his eyelids as the warmth of another person next to him lulled him into darkness.

They soon fell asleep with hands intertwined, hearts beating as one, if only for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was my ao3 debut ,, ohho
> 
> thank you for reading !! feel free to leave feedback if you wish to as well <3


End file.
